1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to the field of video signal processing and adaptive de-interlacing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video processor unit may perform several different video enhancements including interlacing, de-interlacing, edge enhancement, up-scaling, etc. When an input signal is interlaced, de-interlacing of the signal may be required before other functions are performed. If the output of a video processor unit is an interlaced signal, but a downstream processor, e.g. a video display, de-interlaces the signal, a poor de-interlacer at the display may artificially introduce frequencies that can create artifacts and introduce aliasing or pixellations known as “jaggies” around the moving areas of the signal regardless of the quality of the video processor unit. Furthermore, if the signal is up-scaled, stray jaggies may be emphasized.